The present invention relates generally to the field of RAID restoration, and more particularly to dynamically restoring RAIDs based on properties of the array.
Redundant array of independent disks (RAID) is a data storage virtualization technology used for data redundancy, performance improvement, or both. Often, a data scrub is performed on the RAID by a RAID adaptor. The data scrub scans and verifies available customer data on the array. When errors are detected during a data scrub, they can be corrected via an array read reconstruct.
Often, in RAID data rebuilding, the system comprises a data scrub, performed at a specific rate, and a rebuilding access. In some instances, where the data scrub is performed after the rebuilding access, a window can be exposed on an array, resulting in data loss. Additionally, a data scrub can interfere with a customer's ability to write data to a RAID.